Jason Scott/2017 movie
Jason Scott is a former football legend in his small town of Angel Grove, until that all changed with one fateful mistake, leaving himself to find redemption and eventually himself. Recruited by Zordon as the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers, he is given a chance to lead a new team made up of an unlikely group of teenage superheroes and must find it in himself to rise up to the challenge.https://powerrangersnow.wordpress.com/2016/10/07/movie-synopsis-character-bios/ Personality Jason is a born leader, being often the first to take initiative in anything in a group. However, he at first scoffs at the idea of being the leader of the new generation of Power Rangers. Jason's history as an athlete often serves him well, feeling a deep connection and loyalty to his friends. Despite his fame as his high school's formerly-glorious quarterback, his fall from grace quickly humbles him, though he retains vestiges of his former swagger as the king of Angel Grove High. This manifested early on in the movie in his cold, confident demeanor when confronting Billy's bully in Saturday detention, quickly gaining future-Blue Ranger's admiration and respect. Jason does have something of a temper, though it is often cold, such as when he reprimanded Zordon for his desire to resurrect himself through Jason's team's opening of the Morphing Grid. Jason's problems at home, such as those with his father, following his fall from grace and loss of camaraderie with his former football teammates drove him to becoming part of something bigger than himself to fill the void. Jason has a hard time dealing with Zack's impulsive decisions, such as when the Black Ranger took his Zord for a test-drive before being able to control it properly. This brought out the Red Ranger's temper, forcing Billy to stop the two from tearing each other apart. Jason also showed romantic interest in Kimberly early on due to their common ground as screw-ups who lost their place in the in-crowd due to foolish choices of theirs. However, he was able to suppress his romantic chemistry with her in favor of the task at hand, displaying his dutiful and pragmatic nature. As is part of his nature as a team player, Jason is prone to giving credit where it is due, such as citing specifically Billy being the one to discover the Power Coins despite himself, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly being there as well. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The reboot Power Rangers fight with Rangers from the mainstream universe in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Red Ranger Arsenal *'Red Power Coin:' Jason's supernatural crystal, which is the source of his powers, and his ability to morph. *'Power Sword:' Jason's primary close-range bladed weapon. Zords *'Red T-Rex Zord:' Jason's alien battle vehicle, very powerful, yet hard to control, with Jason only being able to control his Zord after gaining full access to his morphing capability. Powers and Abilities *'Power Ranger Physiology': After receiving his Red Ranger power coin, Jason gained following superpowers that are commonly possessed by Rangers in general: **'Superhuman Strength': Jason's strength has been enhanced to superhuman levels, to the point that he easily breaks a washstand with his bare hand, by accident. ***'Superhuman Leaps': Jason's superhuman strength enables him to jump higher than any regular human, as shown when he easily leaped over a large abyss. **'Superhuman Durability': Jason's bodily tissues are substantially-enhanced by his power coin to the point that he cannot be physically harmed by ordinary humans. **'Superhuman Climbing': Jason's superhuman strength has improved his grip so that he is now able to climb faster and better than regular humans, to the point that he is capable of scaling a steep cliff in mere seconds. **'Morphing:' Jason, upon acquiring the superpowers bestowed by his power coin, is capable of morphing into his "ranger form" by forming a suit of powerful red armor around his body. *'Expert Leader:' Jason, as the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers team, is a fairly skilled leader, successfully leading the assault on Rita Repulsa and her army. *'Expert Athlete:' Jason is a highly skilled athlete, having been a football legend of Angel Grove High School prior to becoming the Red Ranger. Jason's natural athleticism allowed him to adapt on the fly to whatever obstacle he encounters. This made his learning of alien martial arts relatively easy for him despite minimal experience in combat. *'Skilled Combatant:' Jason, following team training sessions with Zordon and Alpha 5, eventually became fairly skilled in alien martial arts, and thus managed to defeat many of Rita Repulsa's Putty troops. Jason also developed marked skill with his sword, impressing even Zordon in his usage of the bladed weapon. Family * Sam Scott - His father * Beverly Scott - His mother * Pearl Scott - His sister Notes Portrayal *Jason is portrayed by Dacre Montgomery. Behind the Scenes *Jason's vehicle is a red Dodge Ram (in the film, shown by the steering wheel shape). Appearances * Power Rangers/''Power Rangers: The Official Movie Novel'' * Power Rangers: Aftershock See Also *Jason Lee Scott - Source counterpart from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki - Source counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger References Category:Power Rangers (2017 movie team) Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Movie-exclusive PR Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR-exclusive Rangers